


Cotton Candy Cupid

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angels, Candy, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cupid - Freeform, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, lovecore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 17





	Cotton Candy Cupid

"Fuck this stupid holiday,Adam grumbled to himself as he entered a local grocery store and bought a six pack of beer. 

He hated Valentine's day and was just going to spend it alone at home binge watching netflix drinking his troubles away. 

Meanwhile Dom a Valentine's day angel was making his rounds fixing broken relationships and starting new ones with his arrows of love.

After fixing a relationship outside of the grocery store he caught a glimpse of Adam leaving the store with a unhappy look on his face. Despite this Dom instantly fell head over heels in love with the man there was just something about him that drew that angel in. 

The angleic being sighed deeply as he wacthed Adam walk out of eye sight. 

"He's so perfect I want to be with him,"Dom thought to himself his eyes lighting up with admiration.

He knew it was against angel rules to fall in love with mortals but he just couldn't help falling in love with the man.

Dom felt so conflicted on one hand he knew what would happen if he broke the rules and on the other was the magnetic pull of desire driving him foward.

The angel huffed and hung his head he desperately wanted to interact with the mortal man but his vow to follow the number one angel of love rule held him back. 

He could already hear his boss reminding him of the rule again 'if an angel has any contact with a human it could lead to a child which can disrupt the balance between the human and angel world".

"Do not get involved with a human if you do you will be kicked out of heaven and forced to live amoung the mortals."

Dom mulled over this rule in his head only to stuff it deep down back into his memory.

" I'm a male angel I can't get pregnant so that rule is meaningless to me,"Dom said with confidence   
his mind made up he would go to Adam's house and make himself visible to the man what harm could that do? 

Despite his conscience telling him otherwise Dom neglected his angelic duties and followed Adam home using his powers to disguise himself as someone selling Valentine's day sweets. 

He took a deep breath and nocked on the mans door Adam answered his hair disheveled  
a bottle of whiskey in his hand a remote in the other. 

"Hi I'm here representing cupid's cotton candy would you be interested in buying some of our treats for your sweet heart,"Dom chirped his heart pounding out of his chest his brow dripping with sweat. 

Adam blinked his eyes and opened them wide at the sight of the boy who was standing on his door step wearing a white polo shirt and pleated skirt his cheeks blushed bright pink his hair red as cherries. 

Adam could barely function he had never felt this way about another guy before his mouth went dry his hands sweating.

"Um sure I would love to,"he stammered reaching for his wallet handing the entire thing to Dom in exchange for a small box of heart shaped cotton candy.

The angel had to keep himself from swooning at the sound of Adams silky smooth scottish accent his legs quivering beneath him. 

"This is very generous of you sir but they are only 5 pounds this is to much money,"Dom spoke with a light blush. 

"Oh ya right,Adam replied taking back his wallet giving the boy a five pound note. 

"Thank you have a nice valentines day i hope your sweetheart likes the cotton candy,Dom said turning on his heels to leave but before he could Adam stoped him. 

"I actuly dont have a sweetheart well not anymore,Adam mumbled hanging his head in shame. 

Dom's eyes began to fill with tears his heart crying for the dejected man infront of him. 

"Thats all right I am sure the perfect girl is out there just waiting for you,dom spoke. 

"Ya i guess your right,adam stamred turning away to close his front door but before he could dom wedged his foot in bewteen the door stopping it from closing. 

Nobody should be alone on Valentine's day if you want i can keep you company,dom offred. 

Adams ears perked up when he heard this sure it was not a good idea to let some random dilivery guy into his home but he was desprate for some kind of affection. 

What about the rest of your deleivries,adam asked 

"You were the last person on my list,Dom answred. 

Allright then make yourself at home,adam said opeing the door wide allowing Dom inside. 

Dom looked around the cluttred room all the windows shut tight torn photos and beer bottles littred the floor a sloppy couch sat infront of a tv set ramen noodle rements scattred all over a coffie table. 

The angels heart ached he felt so bad for Adam he much have realy loved the girl he had broken up with.

"You can take a seat if you want sorry for the mess,"Adam spoke stuffing some dirty clothes into a corner in an attempt to clean up the filthly room. 

Dom's heart sank as he felt the heavy dark energy that engulfed Adam and his home. He had to do something to help cheer the mortal man up. 

The angel took a seat on the sofa and the mortal sat next to him a beer in hand his eyes baggy and slanted he looked horrible. Dom smiled and opned the case of cotton candy taking a portion out with a soft expression he took a bit out of the heart shaped sweet.

Would you like some,he asked scooting closer to Adam. Sure why not,Adam responds reaching for some of the candy lifting it up to his lips allowing the sweet treat to melt on his tounge. The older man's hazel eyes widened as the magical angel cotton candy started to show it's affects on him causing his once crummy mood to vanish. "Wow this is so fucking good what's the secret,"he questions devouring the entire cloud of cotton candy. No secret just sugar and lots of love,Dom chirps his heart soaring to see the once dejceted man so happy. The angel takes a bundle of cotton candy for himself takes a bite, the sugary candy causing his love for the mortal man to increase. Adam looked over at the stranger on his couch and gave him a goofy grin his eyes hazed over by lovesickness.

Thump 

Thump 

Bump

Dom could feel his connection with the mortal growing stronger a magnetic pull causing both their faces to inch closer. 

"His lips look so pretty,"Dom thinks to himself this was so wrong but he didn't care the magnetic pull between the angel and the mortal man finaly brought their lips together into a warm kiss. 

Adam's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss gently slipping his tounge past the angel's soft lips causing him to shudder. Dom's heart did flip flops in his chest his face bright red his hands shaking. Adam hums into the kiss deepeing it his large hand resting firmly on Doms thigh griping his soft flesh. Breathlessly Adam pulls away from the suffocating kiss his breath raggad and shallow. "Your so beautiful,"Adam breaths gently stroking the side of Doms face cupping his soft cheeks.

Dom blushes more his once hidden wings coming into view. Adam notices this stops caressing him when he sees Dom's wings a look of shock spread across his face. Are you an angel, the Scott asks his voice trembling.

Um...well...yes...I am,Dom replies shaking his wings free from their bondage. Adam looks at the feathery soft wings on Dom's back he is enamored with them. "May I touch them,"he asks.   
"Yes,but angel wings are very sentive so be gentle Dom replies.


End file.
